User blog:Viraldude/A Rant
Warning: Don't mind me. I just need to get this out of my system. :D Indonesia. You dare say that Singapore is behaving like a little child? Well, You’ve done us harm. You’ve managed to break the record to a very hazardous 401 for our poor little PSI. Why shouldn’t we complain? You want money? I give you ashes, because that’s exactly what you want, isn’t it? You say that Singapore owns the palm oil plantations. Well, Singapore does, but it’s YOUR job to enforce your pitiful nation’s law. It’s YOUR job to stop them, not Singapore’s, because it’s on YOUR land, so it’s YOUR responsibility. Not ours. We are only the victims; you are the culprits. See there? The haze is so thick that you can’t really see anything. Indonesia, I congratulate you on your laziness and your childishness. I know what I’m talking about. In fact, it’s the height of hypocrisy – you say Singapore’s acting like a child, but actually YOU are the child, simply because you complained of that. If your laws are so well enforced, would this have happened? Noooooooo. Exactly! Those evil farmers would never have used the evil slash-and-burn method to kill everything in the path. In fact, it’s uncontrolled! You can never control fire, but you can control your future actions. And that’s exactly what you didn’t do. Also, you’ve taken away the homes of so many animals – once upon a time, they had shelter. Once upon a time, they had the safety and cover of the forests. Once upon a time, their homes weren’t burnt and they had food to eat. Do you own to all of this? Noooooooo. Of course, I understand your complaints, especially when protecting your ego and your little hide down there, but unfortunately, you’ve forked your hide. Now, only you can stop the worsening of the haze. Only you can actually stop the farmers from burning down stuff. Only you can actually really do something, because of all the international stuff that I don’t even understand: why can’t someone interfere when you’re doing something wrong? After all, we’re neighbours, right? No? So if you actually want to save your overinflated ego and hide, you should stop the farmers. You might blame Singapore for all those companies and stuff like that, yada yada, but that can’t stop you from stopping the wrongdoings of the farmers there, right? After all, it IS your land, so it is YOUR job, not ours. We’re bound by international stuff that stops us from actually marching over and stopping them, but if we could, we would’ve done so a thousand years ago. So please, actually do something instead of sulking and calling the kettle black. If you don’t want the hazy future to happen, then stop them. Stop the farmers, enforce your law, and maybe your country will be better. I do not know, but I do know that you could have stopped all of the haze. I never realized the full extent of your stupidity, so prove it. Prove it to me that you actually know what you’re doing. Prove it to the world that you can solve your own matters. Prove it that you are Indonesia – not just a lazy bunch of stupid people. Prove it, I dare you. I don’t care what you say, but this is what I think, and I stand by it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts